


Roxanne

by Angsty_Bean



Series: Musical One Shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: :3, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!, Canon - Musical, El Tango De Roxanne, Humor, I can't describe the tango, I was listening to it and I thought it would be a good idea, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Bean/pseuds/Angsty_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something weird is happening in Ikebukuro, and Izaya and Shizuo become victim to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxanne

"IZAYA-kun!" Izaya was talking to Masaomi, Anri and Mikado when all of a sudden a vending machine fell from the sky, only missing Izaya because he stepped to the side.

"Ahh, Shizu-chan!" Shizuo growled at the information broker and strode up to him.

The two were looking at each other and some quiet music could be heard, apparently the two were too busy glaring at each other to notice it, "I thought I told you to LEAVE IKEBUKURO!".

The music kept getting louder and louder and Mikado looked to Masaomi and Anri who both noticed the music too. All of a sudden violins started playing and Shizuo grabbed Izaya's waist to pull their bodies together. Shizuo twirled Izaya away and they both started to dance what looked like a tango.

Mikado, Anri, Masaomi and many passer bys stopped and stared at the two enemies. Before anyone could say anything more Shizuo sang, "Izaya."

The two continued to dance, "You don't have to put  
On that red light."

More people stopped and looked, "Walk the streets for money,  
You don't care if  
It's wrong or if it is right.

Izaya,  
You don't have to wear  
That coat tonight.

Izaya,  
You don't have to sell your  
Body to the night." Shizuo finished singing and grabbed Izaya to hold him in an impressive lift.

Izaya gracefully jumped to the ground and sang, "His eyes upon your face,"

"His hand upon your hand," Izaya's back was against Shizuo's chest and Shizuo's hands roamed Izaya's chest.

"His lips caress your skin,  
It's more than I can stand!" Everyone was surprised at how well the two could sing as the two danced, intertwined and ignoring everyone around them.

"Izaya..."

"Why does my heart cry?" Izaya stripped himself of his coat and Shizuo took off his glasses.

"Izaya..." Anri, Mikado and Masaomi were all speechless as the two sang together.

"Feelings I can't fight,  
You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me  
And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you." The music quietened down and the two separated. Thinking it was over the three friends turned to look at each other.

Suddenly the music picked up and Izaya ran into Shizuo's arms and was lifted into the air. "Izaya..."

"Why does my heart cry?" The two sang at the same time.

"You don't have to  
Put on that red light." The dance was getting more passionate and Mikado was scared he would have to cover his eyes.

"Feelings I can't fight."

"You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight.  
Izaya..."

"Why does my heart cry?"

"You don't have to put on  
That red light."

"Feelings I can't fight"

"You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight" The two danced faster and faster and suddenly came to a stop, both facing each other and panting a bit.

To many people's surprise, passer bys started to clap and cheer.

Masaomi could just imagine what Erika's reactions would be when she found out she missed her OTP dancing and singing together.


End file.
